Tonight, I'll Confess
by DanosaurForLife
Summary: Dan loves Phil, and tonight's the night he plans to tell him. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DAN OR PHIL (but I'd be glad to if the opportunity ever presents itself)! Oh, and Phan (sadly) isn't real. But, a girl can dream. And I do ;) (wow that sounded creepy...) PS REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! I MAY OR MAY NOT ADD MORE DEPENDING ON IF PEOPLE WANT ME TO! (It's incomplete just in case)
1. Chapter 1

"Phil, I'm in love with you," I said, locking eyes with my reflection. "No, that won't work…" I mumbled, looking down and back up again. "Phil, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long—no, that won't work either." I was starting to get antsy. Tonight was the night I planned on telling my roommate, and best friend, Phil, that I was in love with him. I had been living with these feelings hidden inside of me for too long, too afraid of what he'd think if I told him. I mean, I knew Phil was bisexual, so he wouldn't judge me if I told him I was gay, but telling him I was in love with him? What if he kicked me out? I was almost positive he didn't feel the same way as me, but I just couldn't take it anymore. If I didn't tell Phil soon, I would explode.

I looked myself in the eyes and took a deep breath. "Phil, what would you say if I told you I was in love with you?"

"You're what?" I heard from behind me. I jumped, nearly screaming, and spun around.

"Phil! I thought you were going out for the night!" I almost yelled, hyperventilating from being startled like that.

"I got back early, did you not here me come in?" he asked, taking a few steps into the bathroom. "Now, about what you just said…"

I blushed, "Well, you weren't supposed to hear it like that!" I said, panic bubbling over and into my voice. Phil knew. He knew I loved him. Was it possible that he could feel the same way? He was looking at me strange, so many emotions playing across his face that I couldn't even begin to guess what he was feeling. "Look, Phil," I said, calming down a bit. I took a tentative step towards him. He stayed put. I guess that was as good a sign as any. "There's something I need to tell you. I'm gay. And I'm in love with you. I didn't plan on you finding out like this, but…you did. If you're uncomfortable with me living here now, I'll—" I never got a chance to finish, because I was interrupted by Phil's lips crashing against mine. I was shocked, but kissed him back almost instantly, twisting my fingers into his hair. I melted in his arms, our lips and tongue moving in perfect harmony. The only things I cared about at that moment were how his lips felt against mine, how his arms felt warm wrapped around my neck. I slid my hands down his back, resting them on his waist. I felt Phil shiver, and a slight moan escaped him, vibrating our lips. I smiled around the kiss as Phil's hands moved from my neck to my hair, and pulled him closer. Kissing Phil was everything I had ever imagined it being, and more. It could've lasted for seconds, or minutes, or even hours. All I know is that it ended way too soon. Phil eventually broke away, gasping for oxygen, leaning over with his hands on his knees.

"Well, that was interesting," Phil managed to get out between breaths. I nodded, smiling so big it hurt my cheeks.

"Phil?" I asked, slightly out of breath myself. He looked up at me. "Did we just make out?"

We stared at each other for a second, and then we both started laughing. Before long, we were doubled over, with tears in our eyes, using each other to keep from falling to the floor.

We eventually calmed down a bit, and Phil pulled me into a tight hug. "I think we did," he replied, sending us into a new wave of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by popular demand! Okay not really, but I did get some nice reviews (thank you if one of them was you!) telling me to continue, so I did! Ah! I'll warn you, I tried to write slash. I'm not really sure how that turned out...but that's why the rating was changed! I'm really sorry if you don't like reading that, and I'll mark where it starts just in case you don't want to read it! Alright, bye bye! :)**

* * *

Telling Phil I loved him was the best decision I'd ever made. We'd been dating for almost a month now, and I was happier than I had ever been. Phil was just the most perfect person. And he was mine. At the moment I was seated next to him on the couch, watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I'd never cared very much for that show, but Phil was obsessed with it. It made him happy, and that's really all that mattered. Anyways, I didn't spend much time watching the show. Most of it I was watching Phil. He was so wrapped up in the show, he didn't even notice. I could see the TV reflected in his gorgeous blue eyes. His expressions were probably more entertaining than I would ever find Buffy. After a few episodes, Phil finally noticed me staring at him.

"What?" he asked, peeling his eyes away from the television.

"Oh nothing," I said, waving my hand in the air. Phil was about to turn back to the tv, when I spoke up again. "I just love you so much," I said quietly, not even sure if he heard.

But he did. He turned to face me, his lips forming the words 'I love you too,' before crashing into mine. I twisted around and readjusted so that Phil was lying on the couch, with me on top of him. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip, begging for him to open his mouth. He complied, and soon our tongues were as tangled as our bodies. I grinded my hips into his, and he moaned into my mouth, vibrating our lips. I was getting hard, and I could feel that he was too. There was no turning back now. I needed to sort this out, with or without Phil's help. I tugged on his shirt, trying to get him to take it off. He obeyed, and then took mine off as well.

~~~~~~~STARTS HERE~~~~~~

"Maybe we should go to my room…?" Phil mumbled, running his hands over my back. I gulped, and nodded. Every time I kissed Phil, I got butterflies. We had never gone much further though. I was beyond nervous, even though I was with Phil, the person I loved and trusted most in the world. What if I messed up? What if he didn't like it? We got off the couch and made our way to his room, holding hands. Once we got there he slammed the door and pushed me onto the bed, taking control. He climbed on top of me and we starting kissing even more passionately than before. He moved his lips to my neck, biting and sucking, obviously leaving a sizable love bite. I moaned, twisted my fingers into his hair, and grinded harder against his hips. I now had a very big problem in my trousers.

"Phil, if I don't take my jeans off soon they're going to rip open," I stated, wincing from the pressure down there. He chuckled, and undid my belt, sliding my jeans off and throwing them to the floor. That felt better, but my boxers were still uncomfortably tight. Phil paused to take off his own pants, and then climbed back into the bed. I rolled over so that I was on top, with an audible protest from him, and started kissing my way down his torso. I stopped just above the waistband to his boxers, and looked back up at him. He nodded, lust plain in his eyes. I slid them off.

"Woah," I whispered. Phil was a lot bigger than I expected. He chuckled, and wiggled his hips, signaling for me to continue. I looked into his eyes one last time, before wrapping my lips around his cock.

Phil moaned loudly, and I started to bob my head up and down, running my tongue along the sensitive skin. "Oh god Dan, fuck me!" Phil practically shouted. I was surprised. I didn't think Phil was a swearer in the bedroom! But the way he said my name turned me on even more, and I began to go faster and faster, rubbing myself as I went. "Dan!" Phil moaned, "I'm gonna-" and my mouth filled with his cum. I swallowed, licked my lips, and flopped down on the bed next to him.

"Okay," I said, "my turn."

* * *

**Okay there you go *hides in corner* I'm so sorry if you thought that was terrible but that was my first time writing it and I tried my very best! Feel free to review, it'll make my day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, and I'm sorry it's so short, but I've gotten to the point in the year where I lose all the will I have to do any homework and really needed to catch up on it. But it's back! And I'm gonna try to update more frequently! Hope you enjoy! FAIR WARNING: This entire chapter is essentially smut**

* * *

Phil lie next to me for a little while, still trying to catch his breath. Just as I was starting to grow impatient, he rolled on top of me and attacked my mouth with his. His tongue danced with mine, and I'm positive he could taste himself. He let out a small moan, and I swear to god I almost came from that sound.

I broke away, breathing heavy. "Phil," I said, "if you don't do something about this problem that I'm having I'm going to fix it myself." Phil laughed, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth, but decided to listen. He kissed his way down to my waist, pausing to tease my nipples as he went. I let out a slight groan, and Phil grinned. Then, without much warning, he took me in his mouth.

I moaned his name loudly, trying very hard not to trust my hips into his face and possibly gag him. He started to bob his head up and down, running his tongue along the sensitive skin. He went on with this at a painstakingly slow speed for a while. "Faster!" I finally yelled, panting and grabbing fistfuls of blankets in my hands. Phil chuckled, sending vibrations through me and almost sending me over the edge. But he complied, and picked up his pace, moving his head faster with every second. "Phil!" I managed to yell in warning before I came in his mouth. He looked me in the eyes as he swallowed, and it was incredibly hot. Then he lied down next to me, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm tired now," he whispered, stifling a yawn and laying his head on my chest.

"Sleep then, I'll wait here," I chuckled, not really having a choice. Moving would cause Phil to move too, and he looked so comfortable right where he was. A few minutes later, he was asleep, his breathing slow and rhythmic. I smiled to myself, reliving what we had just done. If you had told me just over a month ago that I was going to sleep with Philip Lester, the love of my life, I would have laughed in your face (and probably cried on the inside because of how badly I wanted to). But here I was, with all the proof I needed lying, naked, next to me. I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face, next to the most perfect human being on the planet.


End file.
